iiafandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6 Awards
SEASON 6 AWARDS This page highlights the best of the best from Season 6, in varying categories for individual recognition. Just an important thing to note. The first 3 categories were based on votes from the league council, and were awarded based off of the consensus of their votes. Every other category beyond that was decided by the raw data accumulated from the season or as a direct decision from the commissioner. * Votes were case for 5 players in each category * The #1 selection received 5 votes, #2 received 4 votes, #3 received 3 votes, #4 received 2 votes, and #5 received 1 vote LEAGUE MVP VOTING # Axel Domitian- German Toxic Slappers- 63 Amazing Saves in 30 Games, First Player Ever to Average over 2 Amazing Saves a Game (Winner by Unanimous Vote, 25 votes) '' # Malcom Figueroa- London Loan Sharks- 9 Goals, 44 Blocks in 30 Games, Most Blocks in League History (18 votes) # Zenon Boone- Soviet Russian Comrades- 41 Goals in 30 Games, Most Goals by a Rookie in a Season, 2nd Highest Goal Scoring Total in a Season All-Time (14 Votes) # Dmytro Kostyantyn- Ukraine Russians- 39 Goals in 30 Games, Holds IIA Record for Most Goals in One Game (11 Votes) # Lorenzo Deniaud- Saskatchewan Slithering Snakes- 34 Goals in 21 Games, Highest Goals per Game Average in League History (6 Votes) # Hansel Roscoe- Cunsansus City Ice Chickens- 8 Goals, 40 Blocks in 26 Games, League Leader in Average Blocks per Game (1 Vote) Rookie of the Year Nominees # ''Zenon Boone- Soviet Russian Comrades- 41 Goals in 30 Games (24 Votes) # Konrad Sigurdsson- Transylvania Tyrants- 48 Amazing Saves in 28 Games (18 Votes) # Lorenzo Deniaud- Saskatchewan Slithering Snakes- 34 Goals in 21 Games (15 Votes) # Hansel Roscoe- Cunsansus City Ice Chickens- 8 Goals, 40 Blocks in 26 Games (13 Votes) # Jonas Kucuk- Cleveland Zamboners- 34 Goals in 30 Games (5 Votes) Comeback Player of the Year Nominees # Patrik Wiley- Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship- 41 Amazing Saves in 30 Games (24 Votes) # Dmytro Kostyantyn- Ukraine Russians- 39 Goals in 30 Games (18 Votes) # Otto Zeitman- California Communists- 18 Goals in 30 Games (13 Votes) # Betto Calcollar- Iceland Iceballers- 12 Goals, 23 Blocks in 30 Games (11 Votes) # Eko Hardie- Cunsansus City Ice Chickens- 25 Goals in 30 Games (9 Votes) Finals MVP # Axel Domitian- German Toxic Slappers- 3-1 Record, 8 Amazing Saves # Manu Dinesha- Cunsansus City Ice Chickens- 1-3 Record, 11 Amazing Saves # Hansel Roscoe- Cunsansus City Ice Chickens- 8 Shot Blocks # Frederik von Bahnhoffer- German Toxic Slappers- 4 Goals # Stacy Levine- German Toxic Slappers- 5 Shot Blocks Top Goal Scorer # Zenon Boone- Soviet Russian Comrades- 41 Goals in 30 Games # Dmytro Kostyantyn- Ukraine Russians- 39 Goals in 30 Games # Thando Waters- Iceland Iceballers- 37 Goals in 30 Games # Raymond Vaynerchuk- California Communists- 36 Goals in 30 Games # Jakub Petre- Transylvania Tyrants- 35 Goals in 30 Games Top Shot Blocker # Malcolm Figueroa- London Loan Sharks- 9 Goals, 44 Blocks in 30 Games # Hansel Roscoe- Cunsansus City Ice Chickens- 8 Goals, 40 Blocks in 26 Games # Eric Mosbacher- Soviet Russian Comrades- 10 Goals, 36 Blocks in 30 Games # Diron Black- Cleveland Zamboners- 7 Goals, 34 Blocks in 30 Games # Nazar Ejiroghene- Iceland Iceballers- 7 Goals, 32 Blocks in 30 Games Top Goaltender # Axel Domitian- German Toxic Slappers- 63 Amazing Saves in 30 Games # Konrad Sigurdsson- Transylvania Tyrants- 48 Amazing Saves in 28 Games # Costel Athanasie- Alaskan Bullworms- 44 Amazing Saves in 30 Games # Patrik Wiley- Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship- 41 Amazing Saves in 30 Games # Kasai Palermo- Iceland Iceballers- 41 Amazing Saves in 30 Games 6th Man of the Year # Jere Kalidas- Alaskan Bullworms- 12 Goals, 1 Block in 14 Games # Leonardo Gallahan- Ukraine Russians- 1 Goal, 10 Blocks in 14 Games # Marty Silvius- Saskatchewan Slithering Snakes- 6 Goals in 13 Games # Baghiddid Jiayitta- Bombay Badonkadonks- 3 Goals, 1 Block in 9 Games # Wilhelm Schnitzel- Anarchic Bomb Throwers- 2 Amazing Saves in 5 Games